Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets
by TheHeartofWriting
Summary: We all have secrets, some just more deadly then others. Ezra and I have a secret, one we have to take to the grave, just like Ali. We didn't mean to fall in love, we didn't even mean to hurt her. Ali always said it was better to tell a really good lie, but the lies are what killed her. You see, Ali, had been seeing Ezra, but I wanted him to myself. Please Read & Review!
1. Bound By A Secret

**A/N:Hi PLL fans like myself. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile now and thought I would finally post it. I'm a little nervous about the feedback I may receive since the characters are a bit out of character, but the whole point of a fanfic is to take the characters we know and love, and to put them into ****situations unlike what they are going through in the show. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets**

Chapter One: Bound By A Secret

We all have secrets, some just more deadly then others. Ezra and I have a secret, one we have to take to the grave, just like Ali. We didn't mean to hurt her, we didn't even mean to fall for each other. Love is a powerful thing, and can lead to deadly secrets. Ali always said it was better to tell a really good lie, but the lies are what killed her. I knew that if I told her the truth about seeing Ezra, she would find ways of telling my secrets. It amazed me that our friendship could be wrapped around so many lies and secrets. The night she disappeared wasn't supposed to be more then a small talk under the willow tree behind Spencer's house, instead it became a murder. You see, Ali, had been seeing Ezra, but I wanted him to myself. Ezra and I met while he was at Hollis College, it was the day of the big Halloween party at Noel Kahn's house and I was rushing to my dad's office with his lunch he had left at home. Walking swiftly down the hall I hadn't realized someone was in front of me until it was too late, and I collided with the dark blue orbs and boyish grin of Ezra Fitz. It was just a quick apology and off we went, but when I later walked into the Snookers bar for a cheeseburger later that day, it would seem like fate. Ezra and I had discussed everything from writing, to career ambitions, down to the song that was playing in the bar. A spark was lit between us as he guided me to the bathroom and we got to know each other a little better and just like that I knew he was my soul mate. Now, you maybe asking how Ali comes into all of this. As we all know Ali loved to be the center of attention, and if she wasn't she always found away to become just that. So it didn't take her long before she latched herself onto Ezra at one of the college parties she snuck into. Throughout Ezra's last year at Hollis he would go to my dad's seminars during the day, sneak me into his apartment at night, and on the weekends go to the parties and see Ali. I knew it broke the girl code we had, to be dating the same guy at the same time was something I never saw myself doing, but love makes you do some crazy stuff sometimes. Ezra had tried to distance himself from Ali, but when Ali wanted something, she got it. She had away of manipulating you, taking your most inner thoughts and secrets and using them against you. It wasn't anything I was proud of, but being with Ezra just felt right. I needed to be with him and nothing, not even my best friend will stop that. So when Ezra graduated from Hollis and spent the summer with me secretly seeing Ali on the side I knew that I wanted him to break if off with her and stay with me. The weekend just before our junior year began as any other Labor Day weekend. Ali had flown to her grandmas for the weekend, while the four of us girls were left behind to bask in the last few dog days of summer. Spencer was off at a college prep course, Emily was busy training for the swimming team, and Hanna was shopping. Me, I spent my days tucked away writing in my journals or cuddled up in Ezra's apartment watching It Happened That Night, eating take-out. It was there in the comfort of his arms that he told me of his new job at Rosewood High. At first my stomach dropped, I was afraid he was going to say with this was over, but with a gentle kiss to my forehead he reassure me that he would be able to keep his feelings in check during school. My only worry was having Ali in class with me, her seeing Ezra standing at the front of the classroom, or even worse her finding out that I was seeing Ezra while he was our teacher, and her ex boyfriend. I couldn't let her find out during school, I would have to tell her before school which left me with only hours before she arrived home. During these last few hours, Ezra and I had discussed the idea of going public to Ali. We just knew that we had to be together and that the only person standing in our way was Ali. So Ezra called Ali and told her to meet him by the kissing rock behind Spencer's house just after nightfall. Tonight was our annual Hasting barn sleepover at Spencer's. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Ali, and I all met in front of Spencer's house later that evening. We drank and spilt secrets, but my darkest secret of all wouldn't come until later that night. I will admit that my head was clearly not as focused as it normally was. I can picture Ali in her bright yellow tank-top with a dark green sweatshirt dangling off her shoulders as she opened the barn door and quietly snuck down the path of the kissing rock. Careful not to be caught, I let a good amount of distance fall between our steps as I followed her. The moon was bright in the sky as I watched behind a tree. Ezra stood next to the kissing rock, his hands in his pockets when Ali approached him. Everyone knew Ali had a mysterious older boyfriend, they just didn't know that I was seeing him too. But that was all going to change, tonight.

My head was still in a fog as I leaned against the tall the willow tree, trying to keep my balance. The small breeze blowing in hot summer night helped to sooth the intense feelings in the atmosphere. I could hear Ali and Ezra whispering as Ezra leaned against the kissing rock, his eyes glancing in my direction every now and then. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, the knots slowly unraveling as I heard Ezra trying to be gentle as he broke it off.

"Wanna see more? I know you want to," Ali whispered, as she tugged on the sleeve of her sweatshirt revealing her exposed shoulder. "If the girls knew I was seeing you, Oh My Goodness, they would not stop talking about it," Ali gave a laugh. "I wish they were more mature, but…we don't have a lot of time. I have to get back before they wake up. I know you want to kiss me." Ali gave a tilt of her head; my guess is she was giving Ezra a small smirk with those piercing green eyes.

"Ali, I think your great. I really do, but we can't be together." He shook his head. I could see the rise of his chest with the intake of breath as he let out his feelings. Ali's back was to me, her long blonde hair reflecting the moonlight. Ali was never one to back down, that's what made everyone in town fear her, but her ability to befriend you in times of need, you couldn't help but love her. So it didn't surprise me when Ali stepped closer to Ezra, her wedges shuffling against the dirt in the process. I can see the gold ankle bracelet dangling around her left foot, each charm representing something about the five of us best friends.

"Ezra, you can't just break up with me. You want to go back to being that guy who spends his nights alone? Remember, I made you." Ali's voice grew thick with anger as she whispered to him in the night. Ezra looked down at the ground, licking his lips as he spoke.

"Ali I can't be with you because-"

"I know you want to kiss me…" Ali leaned closer to Ezra, cutting him off as he spoke. She placed her hands around his neck and quickly closed the small gap between them. If demanding her way with fear wasn't going to work, then she would seduce him into being with her. Ezra's breathing grew heavy, and I clenched my jaw tight as I watched Ali kiss him on the lips. It took everything I had not to reveal myself from behind the tree. I dug my nails deeper into the bark of the tree, trying to calm the emotions I was feeling deep inside.

"No, no! Ali, I'm taking a job at your high school. It wouldn't be right for me to see you." Ezra pulled away from Ali's grasp.

"It could be our little secret…" Ali's devious voice said.

"It wouldn't be right... I'm going to be your teacher." Ezra stated once more. "Once I start as your teacher, we have to be over." Ezra shook his head at Ali. Like Ali, Ezra too had a stubborn streak and wouldn't back down.

"Or…I could go to my principle and say you forced yourself on me. I can ruin you Ezra. You stay with me or I tell your secrets." Ali's posture grew taller and her movements suggested that she was being serious. I knew this stance all too well, Ali meant what she said.

"I-I'm seeing someone…" Ezra stumbled over his words, as he looked down at the ground. I knew he was beginning to loose control over the conversation.

"Who?" Ali raised her voice. Ezra tore his eyes from the ground and shifted his gaze towards the willow tree, towards me. Ali watched him carefully, soon she spun around glancing in my direction. "She's here isn't she? She's been watching this whole time!" Ali's voice grew with anger. I knew that if she didn't stop that by the time this would be over the entire neighborhood would know. I took a deep breath, moving from behind the shadows of the tree.

"It's me Ali…" I whispered. I waited for Ali to start yelling, to stalk over and hit me. She just stood there, tilting her head like earlier. She broke out into a grin; her smile was only the beginning as she let out a laugh. Ezra slowly made his way next to me, lacing our fingers together as I continued to just stare into the eyes of my best friend.

"I should have known it was you… Like father like daughter, right Aria?" Ali's voice was sweet as honey. She blinked a few times and I squirmed as I tried to control the emotions I was feeling. "You like my sloppy seconds Aria…?" she questioned me.

"We met before you and I met. Ali we weren't even-" Ezra spoke. Being by my side renewed his desire to put this to an end.

"Oh, so you two were doing this behind my back…?" Ali stated, she stepped closer to us. Ezra and I shared a small glance confirming Ali's statement.

"We-we didn't mean to hurt you Ali. I love him…can't you understand?" I asked.

"Oh, I understand. I want nothing more then for my best friend to be happy. But I think you know that your secrets are never safe. Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." There was something about those words, something about the way she spoke them that let me know that she wasn't going to keep my secrets. Ali had away of distorting any situation to her advantage and right now she was trying to get under my skin, and it was working. I don't know what came over me in the next few seconds, time seemed to stop and the only thing running through my mind was that I had to keep my secrets safe. Ali was always using me as a doll, playing with and putting me back in the box when she was through with me. I was tired of it, sick and tired of all the lies that feed off each other. She was the leader of our group, but would happen if she were gone? Would I finally be free of everything? Before I even knew what I was doing the cold metal shovel was in my hands and with my hurt, anger, fears rushing towards me. Ali was lying on the ground motionless, the tip of shovel was covered in blood and I dropped it the ground. My eyes grew wide with shock, my intake of breath was cut off by the feeling of wanting to throw up. I had never been a violent person, never wanted to harm my best friend.

"Ali? Ali…?" I bent over her. She didn't move, I could feel my breathing quicken as panic set in. What had I done? Did I kill her? These thoughts swam in my head as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"What-what have I-done? I choked.

"Aria, listen to me. You didn't mean to do it. It was an accident." Ezra's voice was nothing but a whisper in my ear. His words normally could calm my thoughts, but this was different. This wasn't just a small conversation about trying to keep our relationship a secret; this was the thought's of me going to jail. I turned around, my back to Ali's motionless body as I buried my head into Ezra's chest. "Aria, I need you to listen to me, okay?" I nodded my head as the tears burned down my cheeks. "I want you to go back to the barn. When the girls wake up, you tell them that Ali went for a walk by herself. We weren't here okay, this conversation, this accident, it never happened." Ezra was the rational person, the one who always wanted to make wrong right, but at the moment he hide this secret with me. He pulled me away from his body, my arms and legs shaking as he wiped away my tears. He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead, but once his lips left my head I pulled him closer and pushed my lips to his. That small rush of contact calmed my senses and I knew we were now bound by a secret much greater then before. I turned back only once as Ezra walked in the opposite direction, towards his apartment. Ali's body lay on the ground where it had been since I hit her. I was still trying to calm myself when the barn door opened and Spencer's tall skinny body appeared.

"Where's Ali?" she asked, her big brown eyes crossed with worry.

"I…I don't know. When I woke up Ali was gone. I've been searching for her, but I can't find her. I…I think I heard her scream." I said my voice was beginning to tighten. I took a step closer to Spencer, the fear I have gripping me once more and she pulls me close. She is obviously scared too; the thought of a best friend going missing was enough to make anyone scared. For me this fear is not that of a missing friend, it was fear of someone finding out what I had done.

"It's going to be okay Aria. We will find her. I'm going to go call the police." She pulled away from me and walked towards her house. As I heard the sound of the backdoor to Spencer's house open and close I walked into the barn. Hanna and Emily slowly lifted their heads up from their pillows as I silently walked over to my sleeping bag and crawled inside. I was haunted by the images that lay just beyond the willow tree in the path of the kissing rock.

~PLL~

It wasn't easy, watching the police as they combed the area surrounding Spencer's house. I watched in silence as they took each of us girls into a separate portion of the barn for questioning. I was leaning against the wall closest to the barn entrance. The doors were wide open and I could see men in uniform as they had their eyes glued to the ground. The sun was up and the birds were chirping as a new day begun, but everything from last night plagued me. Officer Garrett stood next to me, a notebook and pencil in his hand. He had graduated a few years ago from Rosewood High so I wasn't surprised that he knew my name when he began to ask questions.

"Aria… When did you realize Ali went missing?" Garrett asked.

"I um…I woke up and first noticed that the barn door was open." He nodded his head as I spoke. "I was thirsty so I stood up, quietly because I thought everyone was asleep. It was then that I noticed Ali wasn't in here." I said, I watched as he jotted down notes onto his pad.

"What happened when you realized she wasn't here?"

"I left the barn and went looking for her. "

"In the middle of the night? Just like that…no flashlight?" he asked eyeing me.

"The moon was full…" I stated. I watched as one of the police officers headed towards the path of the kissing rock, my stomach dropped.

"Where did you look?" I could hear his question, but no speech came. "Aria?" he asked.

"Um…" I shook my head, pulling my eyes away from the dirt path. "I…I went to the back door of Spencer's house, but when I realized it was closed I searched around by the barn door." I somehow manage to say.

"You didn't go down by the path over there?" he asked pointing in the direction of the kissing rock.

"No…no. I didn't." I spoke quickly; I tried to keep my voice calm. I watched as the police officer who I had saw walking down the path of the kissing rock, reappear from the behind the willow trees, but he wasn't running or yelling about finding a body. He was perfectly calm.

"You said you heard her scream…do you know from what direction it came from?" Garrett asked. I scrunched up my forehead; a headache was beginning to surface as I thought about a possible answer.

"I…I don't-" I began, but breathing became hard.

"Aria? Aria?" Garrett said, concerned as he noticed that I was beginning to loose control.

"What's wrong?" asked a female officer as she walked over to us.

"I think she's having a panic attack, get her some water…" Garrett spoke quickly. He helped me down to the floor as he tried to get me to breath easy.

"It's okay…we can stop the questions for now…" he said, as the female officer reappeared with a glass of water. I took slow sips as the water and mini panic attack lessened. The officer I had seen go down to the kissing rock appeared just inside the doorway as officer Garrett and a couple of other officers met him in a group. I could feel another panic attack coming on as I watched the group closely, knowing that they had found Ali and maybe even something that tied to me the crime scene. It seemed like hours before the group finally broke apart and turned to us girls. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily had slowly come to kneel beside me.

"We would like to thank you girls for all of your corporation, we haven't found anything yet, but we promise you that we will find your friend." Garrett said with a grim look on his face. Wait, they did search the path over by the willow trees didn't they? Why hadn't they found her body? Fear began to wash over me once more, what was going on? The police officers left to their cars, heading in the direction of the station or out on patrol. Spencer was talking to her mom and dad while Hanna grabbed her clothes and headed for the main house. Emily was busy cleaning up the mess we had made from the night before as I just sat there confused. The sound of my cell phone buzzing beside me making me jump as I picked up the buzzing machine. The words E.F. was written across the top of the screen as I held the phone in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I stood up on shake legs and walked outside. The sun was already making the day hot and I stood with my back to the kissing rock. I couldn't even look in that direction, I was too afraid.

"Hello…?" I spoke into the phone, my voice uneasy.

"How are you holding up?" Ezra's voice asked. I could tell that this was bothering him.

"I…I don't know." I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to come pick you up? Are the police there yet?" he asked, I knew he was just trying to help me.

"They already left…did you…"

"They found her?" he asked. I knew that with that question he hadn't come back after I left.

"No…" I said, frightened.

"But you went straight to the barn right?" he asked me, confusion clearly in his voice.

"Yes…maybe…maybe she is still-"

"Aria, Hanna is finally done in the bathroom. You want to go next?" Emily asked, popping her head from inside the barn.

"Yeah!" I nodded. Turning my back to her once more I whispered into the phone. "Can I meet you at your apartment later?" I asked.

"Yes…" he confirmed. "Aria, I love you…"He whispered.

"You too…" I said, shaky. As I walked back into the barn I glanced towards the path leading to the kissing rock. Was Ali still alive? I prayed she was, not only to sooth my conscious, but because deep down she still was my best friend. Being love means keeping secrets, but I never thought that it would turn out like this.

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of _Being Love Means Keeping Secrets_. Don't worry, this is the first chapter to a story of many twists... By now, I think you may see why I was so apprehensive about posting this story, Aria and Ezra would never kill Alison. But then I got to thinking, its a story, and their love has been tested through so many things why wouldn't they go to any lengths to be together? **

**Coming Up Next In _Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets,_ Aria sneaks over to Ezra's apartment, love is questioned, and a new school year starts. But can Aria and Ezra keep their secret or will it unravel before their very eyes? **

**Pretty Little Questions:**

**1.)How do you feel about the storyline?**

**2.)Do you have any ideas? (Normally i have a story planned out, but this one I'm just going to run with it.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~EZRIA3~**


	2. Is it Lying Or Protecting Friends?

******A/N: Hi everyone! I just realized that I uploaded the same chapter for One and Two so I uploaded the correct chapter this time. I decided to make a Twitter account directly for my stories in the hopes of having immediate interaction with you as you read my stories. I understand not everyone has Twitter so I figured this way I can not only have reviews on here, Fanfiction, but on Twitter too. I will reguarly give updates on when I will be posting and maybe give some spoilers to tide you over. I can answer questions and even give writing advice if needed so PLEASE FOLLOW me HeartofWriting and please REVIEW!**

**Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets**

Chapter Two: Is it Lying Or Protecting Friends?

**Previously On Pretty Little liars, Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets:**

"Oh, I understand. I want nothing more then for my best friend to be happy. But I think you know that your secrets are never safe. Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." There was something about those words, something about the way she spoke them that let me know that she wasn't going to keep my secrets. Ali had away of distorting any situation to her advantage and right now she was trying to get under my skin, and it was working. I don't know what came over me in the next few seconds, time seemed to stop and the only thing running through my mind was that I had to keep my secrets safe. Ali was always using me as a doll, playing with and putting me back in the box when she was through with me. I was tired of it, sick and tired of all the lies that feed off each other. She was the leader of our group, but would happen if she were gone? Would I finally be free of everything? Before I even knew what I was doing the cold metal shovel was in my hands and with my hurt, anger, fears rushing towards me. Ali was lying on the ground motionless, the tip of shovel was covered in blood and I dropped it the ground. My eyes grew wide with shock, my intake of breath was cut off by the feeling of wanting to throw up. I had never been a violent person, never wanted to harm my best friend.

~PLL~

"Hello…?" I spoke into the phone, my voice uneasy.

"How are you holding up?" Ezra's voice asked. I could tell that this was bothering him.

"I…I don't know." I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to come pick you up? Are the police there yet?" he asked, I knew he was just trying to help me.

"They already left…did you…"

"They found her?" he asked. I knew that with that question he hadn't come back after I left.

"No…" I said.

"But you went straight to the barn right?" he asked me.

"Yes…maybe…maybe she is still-"

"Aria, Hanna is finally done in the bathroom. You want to go next?" Emily asked, popping her head from inside the barn.

"Yeah!" I nodded. Turning my back to her once more I whispered into the phone. "Can I meet you at your apartment later?" I asked.

"Yes…" he confirmed. "Aria, I love you…"

"You too…" I said, shaky. As I walked back into the barn I glanced towards the path leading to the kissing rock. Was Ali still alive? I prayed she was, not only to sooth my conscious, but because deep down she still was my best friend. Being love means keeping secrets, but I never thought that it would turn out like this.

**This Time On Pretty Little Liars, Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets:**

After hanging up with Ezra I walked into the barn and quickly pulled clothes from my duffle bag and tossed them into a pile next to me. I could really careless if matched at the moment, I just needed to get dressed and leave the sight of my worried friends. I knew that if I stayed here any longer I would break and everything would unravel. As I walked passed Emily who was still packing up her belongings I couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes, and my stomach churned at knowing I had caused her pain. I walked straight to the back patio of Spencer's house, knowing that if I peeled my eyes off of the backdoor I wouldn't be able to control my feet from going towards the Kissing Rock. The lower level of the Hasting house was as organized and clean as ever. Nothing looked used or out of place, even the white couch, which I had sat on since I was a little girl, still looked brand new. I quickly maneuvered through the living room and into the kitchen where the bathroom and laundry room were located behind a small corridor. It was a small bathroom, only having room for a sink and toilet, but still it was furnished expensively like the rest of the house. Normally, I would be afraid of small spaces, but right now all I'm afraid of is about what happened last night. Trying to clear my mind of any thoughts I try to concentrate at the task at hand. I never would have thought that putting on clothes would be this difficult, but with the state of mind I was in, I was surprised I could even function at all. I struggled as I pulled my shirt over my head, my arms getting stuck in the sleeves making my mood intensify all the more. I then proceeded to tug off my pajama pants and under clothes. With shaky hands I put on the new clothes, smoothened out my wild curls and gathered my clothes. I didn't dare look in the mirror above the sink; I knew that at the slightest glance I would break down into tears. I couldn't bare the sight of myself; I don't even think I would recognize myself. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for seeing my friends once more. Just like I had walked from the barn to the house I did the same, keeping my eyes strictly on the barn ahead. Walking inside I could hear the whispers of my friends as they sat in circle on the floor. Hanna and Spencer sat dressed in their street clothes while Emily was still dressed in the PJ's from the night before. I could feel their eyes on my back as I walked straight to my duffle bag and stuffed my dirty clothes inside.

"I don't get it? Why would Ali just disappear like this?" Emily whispered.

"It's probably just Ali being Ali." Spencer shrugged.

"Yeah, looking for attention. Waiting for that perfect moment to come out and surprise everyone." Hanna gave a laugh. Even with my back turned I could see the small grin playing at the corner of her lips. I closed my eyes, feeling the saddened motions flooding over me. A cry escaped my mouth as I quickly covered it with the palm of my hand. I couldn't stand listening to this, knowing that I had caused Ali disappearance. That this wasn't just typical Ali, that she isn't coming back.

"Aria?" I heard Spencer's worried voice.

"I'm fine…" I whispered, taking a deep breath.

"You don't remember seeing anything?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna!" Emily scolded in a whisper. I turned around to face them, Emily and Spencer glaring at Hanna.

"What? I was just asking…" Hanna defended. The three of them looked at me and I looked down at my fidgeting hands, afraid to look them in the eyes.

"All I saw was…Ali's empty sleeping bag…and the barn door open…" I stuttered. Why does it always seem harder to lie to my friends then to anyone else? Oh yeah, it's because friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close. The girls just sat in silence as my words floated through the room. As if analyzing my words was going to help them solve the mystery as to where Ali is. Taking another deep breath I let my eyes scan the floor of the barn and towards the door before stepping closer to my friends.

"Um…I'm going to go home and see my parents. Tell them about Ali, I was wondering if you guys could cover for me later. There's a small clearing behind my house I'm going to go sit for a while, clear my head a bit. I don't really want my parents to know about it…" I whispered, still keeping my eyes on the floor. I was lying to my friends once more, but was it really lying when you are trying to protect them?

"Yeah, well cover for you." Emily whispered. I nodded to them. Thanking them once more before turning my back. I grabbed my duffle bag and slowly walked to the barn door.

"Aria…?" I heard Spencer call out me. I gripped the doorframe, my back to them as I stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"We are here for you, if you need to talk. Ali will show up, we just need to keep looking." Spencer said, always looking at the positive side of things.

"I know…thanks." I said, before walking out the door.

~PLL~

Walking through the front door of my house, it was as if I was seeing it for the first time. Like I was a stranger, looking through the eyes of someone I once was. Looking to my right in the living room, I can see my younger brother Mike, sprawled out on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching old school cartoons. I let the door behind me swing against the wall, making a loud bang and I jumped, the noise startling me. I dropped my small duffle bag to my side, my body beginning to shake. Ella, my mom, peered from inside the kitchen that was to my left. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the worried look my face.

"What is it? Did something happen at the sleepover?" she asked, concerned. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. My voice body began to shake all the more and I felt my mom engulf me in a hug. I didn't let go, clinging to her for comfort like I had done when I was a small girl.

"Ali…she…she's missing." I whispered. Tears flowing down my cheeks as I continued to cry in her arms. At some point my mom held me at arms length, my eyes so blurry I could barely make out the confused expression on her face.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" She asked, brushing my hair away from my face. I shook my head no, looking down at the floor as images from last night played over in my head. Should I tell her the truth?

"No…I…I woke and she was gone. I…I went looking for her, but…but…" I continued. The sound of the footsteps behind me, made me jump once more as we all turned our heads to see my dad carrying a bag of groceries.

"What's going on at the DiLaurentis house? I saw about three police cars in the driveway… Aria, what's wrong?" I heard my dad say, his voice concerned at seeing me in such a state. I continued to cry, resting my head on my mom's shoulder as she rubbed my back gently.

"Shh…Ali left the sleepover last night and no one can find her…" my mom whispered.

"I…I think I heard her scream…" I whimpered. My dad walked up behind me, placing his hand gently on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Don't worry, she will show up." He calmly spoke.

"Yeah, you know how Ali is…she's probably just playing around." My mom said, once more she held me at arms length. Mike was now standing next to my hand, taking the bag of groceries into the kitchen where my mom was slowly guiding me to the small island in the kitchen. She pulled out a stool from just under the small counter and had me sit; placing food out on the counter she began to put it away. "Why don't you try to eat something…a yogurt and power bar…" she stated, pushing a small fruit yogurt cup, spoon, and power bar in the plastic wrap towards me. I shook my head no, grimacing at the thought of putting something in my stomach. At the moment I heard my stomach growl, but I didn't want to eat. How could I eat? Knowing that Ali was dead and it was all my fault, that Ali would never get to have her favorite snacks again. "Eat," my mom stated again, this time more sternly. "It won't do you any good to stop eating." She continued. Sighing, I pulled the foil off the top of the yogurt and dipped my spoon into the swirling mixture of vanilla and strawberries.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur, Mike went left for lacrosse practice while my mom started some laundry and my dad sat in the living room grading papers. It was easier then I thought as I took my duffle bag up to my room and quickly stuffed my clothes from last night into a garbage bag intent of burning them or somehow getting rid of them. I slowly crept down the stairs, my dad turning his head as he saw me walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm going over to Spencer's. Emily and Hanna are meeting me there, were going to look the barn for anything that might tell us where Ali…is." I gulped. I played with a string on the end of my sleeve as he stood to his feet and walked over to me.

"Be safe okay…I love you." He said, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"I will…love you too." I gave him a weak smile, before walking out the door to my car.

It was torture, driving passed Ali's house to get to Ezra's apartment. The tall dollhouse features on the outside were anything but fairytale as I saw policemen in uniform searching the area surrounding her house. The dark green color of the old home matched with faded red roof looked old and broken. Jason stood on the porch of the house, looking out as cars like mine passed by in slow motion to catch the action of what was going on. A lump formed in my throat, Ali would never going inside that house. The window in the right upstairs corner of the house where her bedroom sat empty would never be filled with her Ali charm. The car behind me honked their horn and I jumped in seat, turning my head away from the house I hadn't realized I had stopped the car. Pushing on the gas, I tried to clear my head. They didn't find her body at the Kissing Rock, meaning she was still alive. But if she is, then why didn't she go home? Why didn't she come back to the barn? I made my a few more turns through the small town of Rosewood before pulling into the seemingly empty parking lot of Ezra's apartment complex. The building was old, but was in the nicer part of Rosewood. Not exactly in the part of town I live, but still nice enough. I took the stairs up to apartment 3B, remembering all the many times I had come here, but this time was different. I knocked on the door, hearing Ezra's shuffling footsteps as he walked towards the door. The sight of Ezra greeting me was not what I would have expected, as he looked down at my small form. He looked gruff and old, his normally shaved face had a five o' clock shadow and his eyes were glassy. His shirt was un-tucked and his curly brown hair shaggy from lack of brushing. Ezra turned his back; his behavior to hold me in his arms and tell me everything would be okay was nowhere to be found. Walking further into his apartment, I can feel the tension in the room; the heat radiating from all the lights on made it feel like a sauna. I closed the door behind me and turned the thermostat on wall down until I heard the air conditioner kick on. Turning around to face Ezra, he sat on his brown leather couch. A glass of scotch was in his hands and now I knew why his eyes were glassy. I waited for him to speak, to say something, but all there is, is silence. I shifted me feet, crossing my arms as I continued to watch him as he brought the glass to his lips.

"Ezra, please say something…" I begged. He took another gulp of the brown liquid, the ice shaking within the clear glass.

"I-I don't know what to say," he stated, his voice was low and rough. "What are you feeling?" he hesitated, as he looked me in eyes.

"I-I'm numb…" I shrugged. "All I can do is picture her lying on the ground," I whispered as I took a seat next to him on the couch. "I can't believe what we did…what I did," I shook my head, my eyes wide with the realization. "I have never wanted to hurt her…she was my best friend." I cried. I could feel the knots in my stomach tightening as images of Ali lying on the ground filled my head. The yogurt and power bar began to churn in my stomach; the erg to throw up increasing as I quickly covered my mouth. "I'm going to be sick…" I muffled, before running in the direction his bathroom.

~PLL~

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I made my way out of the bathroom short time later. He handed me a glass of water and gently placed a hand on my forehead to check for a fever. I was hot, but I just shrugged him off.

"Yeah, I just have knots in my stomach." I whispered, my voice still hoarse from my burning throat. I took a sip of the water, the cool liquid helping me clear the fog I was beginning to feel.

"You didn't mean to do it Aria," he sighed. "I should have stopped Ali tonight…" he shook his head. "I should have taken the shovel from you…" I gave rolled my eyes. "I should have stopped Ali along time ago…" his face turned dark, his features stiff.

"You tried…" I whispered, caressing his face. "Ali, was..." I began. "Is very manipulative…." I finished.

"That's why it wasn't your fault." Ezra said, his voice demanding.

"I can't deny it Ezra…" I shook my head. "I-I have to go to the cops. I have to at least give them a clue to go back to the Kissing Rock…" I stated, as I walked passed him and towards the phone sitting on the counter.

"And say what?" Ezra quickly asked. "That you have a feeling that her body is somewhere nearby?" Ezra pulled the phone from my hands. "Oh, that won't give it away that you had something to do with it…" Ezra's sarcasm was really getting on my nerves.

"I can't just not say something. This isn't like not returning a library book on time Ezra, this is murder." I yelled, I tried to reach for the phone, but held it above his head giving me no chance of getting it.

"Do you love me?" Ezra asked, he placed the phone behind his back and looked me in the eyes.

"Of course I love you…" I sighed, no longer reaching for the phone, but just looking into his dark blue orbs.

"Then we move forward together…no turning back." He shook his head. "This is something we have to take to our grave." He whispered, throwing the phone down onto the couch he wrapped me in his arms. He gently caressed my face and leaned in so close me that I could feel his hot breath on my skin, the smell of scotch still lingering in the air. He cupped my chin, our eyes never wavering as he brushed his lips against mine, and for a split second I forgot about everything. The sound of my phone buzzing inside my purse next to the couch broke the moment as I turned away and with a shaky breath took the buzzing machine. Taking a deep breath I braced myself for a call from Ali, but it was only Spencer telling me that my mom wanted me home for dinner in half an hour.

" Have you tried calling her phone?" Ezra asked. At first I wasn't sure who he meant, but when I looked in his eyes, I knew exactly who he meant.

"No…" I gave a small laugh. "I'm too afraid of not hearing from her…or worse, hearing her pick up the phone." I sighed. "If she's still alive I could still be in trouble for hitting her," I paused. "And you could get fired from Rosewood before you even start your first day." I motioned towards him.

"Don't worry about that," he said. "If the police didn't find her then she's probably just hiding out from us. She will turn up…" He raised my chin, looking deep into my eyes. "Do you want to stay the night?" He asked, lovingly. I bit my lip, wanting so badly to just stay with him. To cuddle in his arms and know that everything would be okay.

"I would feel so much better if I did," I closed my eyes. "But tomorrow is our first day of school." I reminded him. He nodded his head, licking his dry lips.

"Just promise me that this won't effect you tomorrow…" His words were more of concern then anything else.

"It already has…" I sighed. "I'll see you at school…"I kissed him once more before picking up my purse and heading out the door of apartment 3B.

**Thank you again, everyone who is reviewing, following, and ****favoring my story. I would really appreciate any and all feedback as well as advice as to what you would like to see because I don't have a set plan for this story. I'm leaving the ideas in your hands. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW, PM, AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER HeartofWriting!**


	3. The Beginning of The End

**A/N: Hey Ezria fans and PLL fans like myself! I posted this chapter Tuesday night, but over the days I've only received one review and I seem to be declining in views as well. Are people still reading this? Sorry it's been awhile...school, finals, moving back home, family, life...you name it I've lived it basically. This is actually the first part to a two part chapter that I felt would have dragged on so I broke it up. So I'm starting up this story again...I could really use any and all feedback. I have no clue where this story is going and NEED ideas! Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PLL would I have allowed to Aria send Ezra that text message tonight about the status in their relationship...NO! She just can't date other people! I need my Ezria fix and the show is just really hard to sit through... Anyways, I do own the rights to the book called When The Secrets Unfold because I made it up. Please Enjoy and More the come! Review!**

Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets

Chapter Three: Beginning of the End

Aria sluggishly made her way down the hallway behind her mother Ella, who like her, was carrying a box of school supplies to her classroom. She could hear the entry doors slam close behind her as she stifled a yawn. Trying desperately to shake the cobwebs from her mind. The first day of school had always been one of Aria's favorite days, the idea that you could always start fresh. To bad it was the beginning of the end. The night of the sleepover was just the beginning of a long web of lies strung together.

Ali would have laughed at the sight of Aria, told her she needed to toughen up, but Ali wasn't here…or was she. Walking these halls, Aria was certain someone was watching her. The ghost of Ali permeated the school as she passed by memorable places. She could hear her laughter as she walked passed the cafeteria remembering all the times she spent sitting around the table with her friends. Could smell her perfume almost as if it wafted form inside the girl's bathroom. Ali seemed to consume her thoughts, they started out as happy thoughts of times spent at Wright's Playground or lunches at Applerose Grille, but through the night they plagued her with the images of what happened a few nights ago. Tossing and turning, she had closed her eyes and as the minutes ticked by she wondered if she would ever get to sleep again. She had hoped that with the beginning of a new day she it would allow her nightly terrors be left in the dark.

The fresh wax on the tile floor made Aria's converse squeak with every step she took. Her long chocolate curls bouncing and even though she tried hard to hide it, the pink strip was still visible. She had been too exhausted to even try to make an outfit come together and so she adorned a plaid red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows along with a pair of dark wash black skinny jeans, and a black studded bracelet wrapped around her right wrist. Even though she searched through her jewelry box and still hadn't managed to find her purple bracelet from Ali.

The halls were quite, her favorite time. Those moments before the rush of student's newbies and old timers back for another year. Even in the dark she knew her way around the school, being the daughter of a teacher has its perks of spending countless hours roaming the school and finding the secrets within.

Aria had turned her cellphone off the night before, hoping to silence the idea that maybe if she gave Ali a call she might answer…but Aria knew she wouldn't. She rattled her brain with questions. Was it possible Ali might still be alive? After all, the police never found her body by the kissing rock. Then again, she had hit her pretty hard. Sighing, Aria couldn't wait for first period English, when she would be able to forget about Ali for just one hour. Be surrounded by her best friends and most of all…Ezra.

Still following behind her mom, Aria passed the large picture windows leading out to the courtyard. Through the corner of her eye she swore a blonde had just been sitting on the bench. Ali. Stopping in her tracks Aria's heart jump to her stomach. Upon seeing an empty bench, Aria didn't know whether to wish that she would have seen her bubbly friend watching her or not. She already believed that Ali was watching her, stalking her out for what she had done. Maybe this is what she would have to bear with the rest of her life, seeing her everywhere she went. Being reminded of what she did.

Her fixation on the ghost of Ali made her grip on the box begin to slip and it fell making a loud thud in the empty hall. Looking down she just stared at the box, too removed to pick it up. She hadn't noticed someone standing in front of her until strong arms braced the box and held it up for her.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. She would know that voice anywhere and as she looked up she saw Ezra's warm blue eyes.

"Yeah...thanks." She took the box, their fingers grazing over each other's and for that split second everything was forgotten. Giving a weak smile she tried to hold her emotions together, knowing that her mom was right around the corner.

"You sure...?" He asked again, knowing that deep down she was fighting with the same inner turmoil he was.

"No." She whispered, her eyes trailing down to her shoes.

"It's the first day and things will get better." Ezra whispered, encouragingly. Despite the words of wisdom, she looked back up at him and saw the same fear and tired eyes.

"Will it?" She asked, unsure if she really wanted him to answer. He swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed the back of his neck in nervous habit.

"Why are you here so early?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm helping my mom bring in her school supplies. Besides, I like having the school to myself before everyone gets here. Gives me time to think." Aria confessed.

"Yeah, I found that the library has helped quiet my thoughts and I think I will be able to make it through first period." Ezra said, somewhat sarcastic.

"You will..." Aria paused. "I will..." she paused again. "We have to." Aria stated determined. They both knew that no matter what happened, they had to fight for this. Too much damage had already been done to give up now. Ezra put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her to walk with him before his hand moved down to his side. Even with little to no people in the building he didn't want to take the chances of getting too intimate with her, even though deep inside they both just wanted to be in each others arms. As Aria led the way to her mother's classroom she glanced at Ezra. Noticing that although he had shaved and cleaned up he still looked like he was back in his apartment from the night before. He was dressed in a professional long white sleeve button down with a grey vest on top and a dark red tie tucked between the two shirts. His hair, although brushed down still manage to curl on his forehead.

The door to Ella's classroom was wide-open, with boxes stacked on her desk. The shades on the windows were open and light slowly crept in as the sun rose into the sky, making the room look more alive than it had in the last three months. Ella's long brown hair fell at mid back as she stood in front of the chalkboard with a notebook in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other.

"Mom..." Aria called from the doorway.

"Oh Aria, there you are." Ella turned around and smiled at her daughter. "For a few minutes I thought you had forgotten where my classroom was." She smirked, as she placed the chalk on the holder, the notepad on the desk and wiped her hands together to get rid of the residue chalk. Aria gave a soft laugh as she set the box down on a nearby student desk in the front row. She could feel Ezra's presence behind her and in her mind it felt awkward to have them both in the room. Turning on her heels, she glanced at Ezra and motioned for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Ezra Fitz, the new AP English teacher." He gave his boyish smile, as he crossed to Ella's desk.

"Ella Montgomery, AP History. Welcome to Rosewood High." She smiled warmly, shaking his hand. "I see you've met my daughter Aria." Ella gestured towards Aria.

"Yes. Yes, I have." Ezra nodded, looking at Aria who tried desperately not to blush. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach just by that look alone.

"He helped me with the box. I had a clumsy moment in the hallway." Aria bobbed her head from side to side with a laugh. Ella laughed too and nodded at the revelation.

"I'm surprised to see another teacher here this early." Ella stated, as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well this being my first class I wanted to make sure everything was in order." Ezra explained.

"I know what you mean. The first class is always the most memorable. The relationships you make with your students are what makes the long days worth it." If only Ella knew just how close the relationship between Ezra and Aria already was. And how much closer they would become after the events of the sleepover. Feeling nervous at Ella's innocent yet choice comment, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What college did you go to?" Ella wondered, curiously.

"Hollis College." Ezra breathed deep, hoping not to give anything away anything that would link himself to Aria just yet.

"Oh," Ella was shocked. "We'll my husband Byron teachers there maybe you could meet up with us for dinner one night." She smiled, not giving him the chance to except or deny the invitation she added. "Aria's used to being surrounded by teachers."

"Mom…" Aria exasperated, feeling embarrassed. She pushed her hair from her face as she looked down.

"That would be great." Ezra looked at Aria, trying to hold back a small laugh. Clearing his throat after seeing the raised eyebrows from Aria, he thought it was best to leave the room. "I really should get back to my room." He paused. "It was nice meeting you and I will see you in an hour Aria." He waved to the two of them, before stuffing has hand back in his pocket. Glancing from just beyond the doorway he looked back at Aria.

"Bye." Aria glanced too, biting her lower lip.

"I think someone has a crush on her new English teacher." Ella teased.

"No. No…no…no…no…no..." Aria dragged out, trying to deny any feelings, but failing miserably. Burying her head in the box she was unpacking, Aria silently prayed her mom would drop the subject.

"What?" Ella paused. "He is young…and cute."

"Stop…" Aria whispered, playfully throwing the bubble wrap at her mom. Ella laughed. Rolling her eyes Aria finally gave in and laughed too.

"Okay..." Aria managed to calm down. "I'm just going to head to the library for some quite time." She backed out of the room and down the hall to the library hoping to get a new perspective like Ezra had mentioned earlier.

~EZRIA~

The first bell of the school year rang and with that tugged Aria from the pages of her book. She had read the paperback copy of To Kill A Mockingbird cover to cover many times over the summer days, but every time she was drawn to different aspects of the book. Her favorite being the ending and how noble it was of Atticus to have Jem take the fall for something Boo had done to save him for the segregation of the town.

Standing from one of the leather couches in the library, Aria could tell that it would be the start of a very long day. Her shoulders slumped as she slung her silver backpack over her right shoulder and proceed through the double doors of the library with her book in hand. Being tiny has its positives, making it easier to push through the crowded hallways. Arriving at her tan locker she sees Spencer leaning against it, holding two Styrofoam cups. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail with small trundles of curls framing her face. Her long sleeve cream shirt with brown stripes, matching brown belt around her waist, dark drown leggings and brown boots was the perfect look for that back to school vintage prep.

"I thought you could you use the caffeine…" Spencer said, holding one of the cups out for Aria to take. "I know I do." Spencer sighed, taking a long sip.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Aria smiled, taking the cup in one hand as she opened her locker door with the other and placed her book inside.

"No problem… its practically in my bloodstream." Aria laughed at Spencer's sarcastic tone, taking a sip of the strong coffee.

"Where's Emily and Hanna?" Aria asked, setting her coffee inside her locker before removing her backpack from her shoulder and unzipping the large pocket. Aria pulled a spiral notebook from her bag replacing it with a large decorative binder and added a few pens before zipping it up again.

"Last I saw Emily she was putting her swim bag in the girls locker room and Hanna was buying a donut from the café." Glancing at Spencer's smirk, we all knew how Hanna gets when she's nervous.

"Basically just another typical start to another school morning in Rosewood High?" Aria stated, with a roll of her eyes as she picked up her coffee and proceeded to close her locker door with a click.

"With the exception of Ali being gone then yes." Spencer replied. Aria froze for a moment; her throat became dry as she concentrated on tugging the lock on her locker making sure it wouldn't open.

"Ali…" Aria finally said. "Have they um…found anything?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding Spencer's eyes.

"Nothing significant," Spencer shrugged. "Just the fact that my backyard has caution tape wrapped around it and it's being marked as a crime scene." She added her voice irritated at the fact that her house felt violated with the gossip going around the small town.

"Crime scene?" Aria all about choked out. "What-What crime, we don't know what's happened to Ali." Aria wrinkled her forehead together, scared at the thought of it being called a crime scene. At that moment Emily appear in her Go Sharks! t-shirt, dark denim shorts and casual tennis shoes. She must have caught the tail end of our conversation.

"I heard the cops are questioning Ali's brother Jason, but he doesn't remember anything from that night." Emily swayed on her feet at she clutched her binder close to her chest.

"Well what could he really know? He's always hiding behind that closed door of his." Spencer's snarky attitude rolled out. Emily gripped her binder tighter, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be out searching for Ali, the friend she cared deeply for.

"Some of us girls from the swim team are going to put posters up around town. You in?" She asked, glancing between the two girls.

"Can we do it after six?" Spencer begged. "I have field hockey and then my parents want me to come straight home something about Melissa and Ian." Spencer all but whined at the thought of being in the same house as her older sister. "Besides," she paused. "We looked all around my house yesterday and there was no trace of Ali." Spencer added.

"Yeah, sure." Emily sounded small. "But we can't give up." She stated seriously.

"I'm not saying we are giving up, I just think Ali is off someone hiding." Spencer elaborated. Looking at Aria, Spencer hoped for a little backup on the whole situation. Aria on the other hand was trying hard to hold it together. All of this talk about Ali was getting to her, but she knew she had to stay strong. Nodding she sucked in a deep breath before convincing herself that Ali was probably just hiding out and considering they never found her, that is what she was sticking with.

"Yeah," Aria nodded. "She probably met up with some guy and is lounging out by the pool." Aria suggested like it was just typical Ali.

"It would be like Ali to ditch school for a hottie." Hanna's laugh was heard as she joined their group, dropping her purse by her feet. Her long blond hair is pulled to the sides in pigtails falling over her shoulders as she wore a light pink turtleneck under a red poka-dot sweatshirt which she was dying in already with her weight and the fact that the air-conditioner hadn't kicked in yet around the school.

"You know I would help look, but I have a family thing…" Aria cringed at the idea of lying to her friends, but she didn't want to see posters of Ali around town. She just wanted to be with Ezra in his apartment and shut out the world. Hanna was lost in her own world as she scanned the halls for the boy Sean she was currently crushing on, seeing his short blond hair and muscular build, standing across the hall with his group of jock friends she hadn't heard Emily calling her name.

"Hanna?" Emily yelled, finally getting her attention.

"What? Sorry…" Hanna looked at Emily, embarrassed.

"Hanging posters of Ali up around town after school?" Emily repeated.

"I-I would," Hanna stuttered. "But my dad is taking me out for dinner." She crossed her arms, hating the fact that her parents were still fighting.

"Well that should be fun." Aria touched Hanna's arm in encouragement, knowing how Hanna felt. She hated keeping the secret of her father's affair from her mom, but knew if it were to ever get out it would just lead to more heartache. The second warning bell rang overhead and the four girls knew that they had two minutes before the final bell would ring and classes would begin.

"Speaking of fun we're going to be late if we don't hurry to class." Spencer stepped away from the lockers, as did the other girls.

"Only a Hasting's enjoys being on time to class…" Hanna's sentence dripped with sarcasm.

"I hear the new English teacher is really hot." Emily said, as the girls walked down the hall to the English department. They all laughed as they glanced between each other. Realization hit Aria once again, in that minute she realized she would be seated behind a desk in front of her boyfriend.

~EZRIA~

Walking into the classroom with only minutes to spare, there were few desks to pick and choose and the four girls quickly found that seats were sparse meaning they wouldn't be sitting next to each other. In away that was a relief for Aria, knowing this would be the hardest class to concentrate in with having Ezra or should she say Mr. Fitz as her teacher. Spencer, being the most academically challenged and interested took the far right seat in the front row as Hanna choose a seat more towards the middle in the hopes of disappearing behind a group of jocks next to Mona the geek who like was hoping to blend in. The only three seats remaining was one directly behind Spencer and two next to each a row over from the window and the one next to it. Aria maneuvered her way to the second window from the window and proceeded to plop down into the seat, seeing Emily take the seat beside her. Trying to hide her excite, Aria placed her coffee cup in the right hand corner of her desk. Glancing up brief, she saw Ezra's back to her as he held a piece of chalk in his hand. She could tell my the way his he rubbed the back of his neck with other hand that he was still nervous and breathed a deep breath, hoping he would too and that everything would run smoothly this hour.

Placing her backpack on the floor beside her feet, Aria use first blank page, unzipped the large pocket and removed her orange and purple zigzag binder and a blue ink pen placing them on her desk. Flipping open to the first blank page, Aria wrote her name down in the side of the page waiting for Ezra to start class.

She could hear her classmates chatting, some mentioning Ali in whispers, others about the new teacher, or the on going gossips on Rosewood High. Clearing his throat, the class quieted down and Aria looked up from her paper.

"I am Mr. Fitz, your new AP English teacher." He smiled, that boyish smile. He looked around the room, his blue eyes lingering on Aria's a bit longer than any others before he took a seat on the edge of his desk. Picking up a notebook a blue notebook with the picture of their school mascot on the cover, Ezra flipped to the first page with the words attendance written in bold at the top. Glancing back at all the students before taking a deep breathe looked back down at the list of names.

"Staci Anderson…"He roll called. A tiny "here" filtered to his ears. He continued down the list of names until he said the name he has hoped to skip, but had managed to slip past his lips.

"Alison DeLaurentis…" He said. His heart stopped, as did Aria's, and everyone else's in the classroom. Silence filled the room as no one spoke; no one knew what to say. Ezra glanced at Aria, who looked at him and equally wished to hear Ali's laugh. To jump out and say surprise, that she was only hiding, but there was nothing. Aria tore her gaze from Ezra and looked between her friends as they all stared at the empty desk behind Spencer. They all knew who should be sitting there, but wasn't. Aria folded her hands together and placed them in her lap, she tightened her grip, feeling the bones in her finger strain from the grip, but she needed to feel something. Clearing his throat, Ezra shifted his weight on his desk, before continuing.

"Sophia Drake…"

"Emily Fields…" Aria heard her friend beside her say "Hi".

"Spencer Hastings…" Ezra saw a hand shoot up beside him as she said her replied.

"Hanna Marin…" He heard a shy "Present" come from the blonde. He went down the list before seeing her name, and he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Aria Montgomery…" Looking up from the list, he scanned the room, not wanting to seem too obvious at knowing where she is sitting.

"Here…" she smiled, trying to contain her excitement as her hand left her lap and raised for him to see. He smiled back at her, but as quickly as it appeared it faded as the sound of a cell phone beeped for all to hear. A gasp filled the room as a few seconds later it signaled again and Aria realized it was coming from her backpack. Closing her eyes she felt all eyes on her, and opening them she was right.

"Sorry…" she breathed out an apology as Ezra, Mr. Fitz's face stiffened. His smile may have deflated, but his eyes locked on hers expressing to her that he would let it slide this time seeing as it was only the first day of class. She bent down and unzipped the small pocket and flipped open the buzzing phone.

Upon seeing the flashing envelope alerting her of a New Message, she was perplexed to see Unknown Number in the Sending bar as she clicked it open. Aria's jaw literally dropped, her eyes bugging out and her mouth going dry as she sucked in a deep breath, reading the small black letters on the screen.

New Message: _I know what you did "that night", think you could get rid of me that easily did you? Remember, only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead -A_

A chill ran down Aria's spine, reading the message over and over again her eyes became fixated on the signature. A. No, it couldn't be… Ali. Could it? Was she really back? Is she alive? It had to be her, Aria thought. Who else besides Ali, Ezra, and herself knew what happened that night? Nobody… Slowly she pealed her eyes from the screen, glancing around the room, but no one had their cell phone out. Her palms sweaty, the phone snapped shut as it hit her wooden desk with a thud. Aria jumped in her seat, as did a few of her classmates. Quickly grasping for her phone, she felt her cheeks redden as kids turned to stare at her.

Stopping mid sentence upon hearing the noise, Ezra has seen Aria's reaction as she opened her phone. Knowing something was unsettling her he couldn't help but ask.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry…" she managed to squeak, swallowing her embarrassment. Spencer gave her a questioning look as she caught eyes with her best friend.

"You sure?" Emily whispered, leaning over ever so slightly to see why her friend was behaving oddly.

"Yeah." Aria nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Tightening her grasp on her cell phone, Aria bent down to place it in her backpack, making sure to turn it on vibrate before stuffing it between some cough drops and a packet of Kleenex. Zipping the pocket, her head raised to meet Hanna who too had a confused look on her face, but turned back to the front when Mr. Fitz started speaking again.

"Now, I know you all are trying desperately to hold onto your excitement for this years reading list, but I figured we would just take it book by book." Ezra stood from his sitting position on his desk. "The first being, When The Secrets Unfold," He walks around behind his desk, holding up a copy. "It is romance, but I promise you there are some gripping fight scenes for the guys in this class." His ears picking up a few groans and anticipated 'yes's' from a few in room.

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle as he gathered five books from the box on the floor beside his desk and placed one on each desk as he went down the first row. Doing the same with each row, he made sure to give Aria a specific copy and double tapped the cover placing it on her desk. She smiled at him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment and Aria understood that there was something inside for her. Walking through the last row beside the window he continued. " For those of you who don't know what the book is about, it has a little bit of everything: lying, depiction, romance, sadness, and yes, even murder. The book tells the tale of a young woman deceiving her husband with a child who isn't his, but resembles a young man down the road. With so many twisted secrets I'm sure you will _all, _be able to follow along." Ezra walked back to the front of the room and cracked open his own copy. "Why don't we all take the next few minutes to skim over the first chapter before I have you start on your final assignment for the day." He states. Spying eyes at Aria for a moment, he sees a wide grin on her face as she folds back the first page to see his sticky note.

_I know this isn't how we wanted our first day to start off, but when I can't be near you in class, here is one of my favorite books. For when you need to leave Rosewood. ~Ezra_

Aria's fingers brushed over the sticky note, biting her lower lip with a smile on her face before she turned the next page in the book. The minutes ticked by as the classroom was quite, only the sound of the lights buzzing above them was heard with a few coughs and sneezes here and there. Ezra glanced at the clock on the wall before closing his book with a snap, calling everyone to attention.

"Okay, for the last thirty minutes, I would like for you to write me a letter. Say anything you want as long as its school appropriate. It can be about your summer, your interests, what you plan to accomplish this year, and anything else you want me to know." He sits back in his chair, before his opening his book again and picking up where he left off.

Aria closed her book, and set it next to her coffee on the side of her desk before opening her binder to a fresh blank page of loose-leaf paper. Twittling her pen in her hand, she debated on what to write. She wanted it to be something special, not just your ordinary back to school,, get to know your teacher kind of letter. She knew Ezra, on a deeper level than any of her classmates did. She also couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. That someone being Ali, especially after that text she received. With these thoughts, Aria put pen to paper for the rest of the hour.

_Dear Mr. Fitz (Ezra),_

_ My summer was great up until a week ago. Over the course of the summer I have met and fallen in love with my soulmate, he has shown me what it means to be loved when my family is slowly crumbling and I'm left holding the pieces to secrets I don't want to hold onto. He makes me forget about theory, and sees me as an adult with an old soul who is much like himself. When I'm holing up in his apartment and it's just the two of us he makes me forget about Ali. You, make me forget about that night. The news is flooded with chaos as to where my best friend is and knowing what happened to her is making this even harder. My goal for this year is to keep this secret buried deep inside. Still, I couldn't sleep last night knowing what I had done. Knowing that today in class I wouldn't see Ali sitting behind Spencer. I wouldn't hear her laugh as I dropped the box in the hallway earlier or roll my eyes as she used her conniving sweet voice while talking to my mom inside her classroom. What happened that night changed our lives and I know that in some ways it's only going to bring us closer, but I still can't shake the idea that it cost me a friend. I love you, and I know I shouldn't be writing this now, but I need to tell someone. I need to shout it or at least whisper it because if I don't, I'm going to loose it and then everything we are fighting for will be in vain. This is a secret we have to take to the grave. Just like Ali. But I have to tell you something... I'm starting to question on whether she is really dead or not. I mean, I went back to the barn and never looked back so unless you moved her then someone had to have seen us. And speaking of that...I need to talk to you during lunch. I know we need to tread carefully on school grounds, but this can't wait until after school. I'm already lying to my friends and Ali always told us that friends share their secrets that's what keeps us close, but I'm afraid to tell my friends because it would only tare us apart. Me and them. You and me. We are fighting for something much bigger than just a student-teacher relationship; we are now fighting to keep the secret of Ali's disappearance. Ali always said that if lying were a crime we would all be in jail. Well I'm starting to believe that if this lie does get out, than I could go to jail. No matter what happens I just want you to know something, that this may not always look right, but it has always felt right and I hope that you will always look at me the same way you are now, for I will always do the same. You are my B26. __~Aria_

Aria signed the letter just as Ezra called for the class wrap up their papers and to turn them in on their way out. Aria reread her letter once more before folding it hotdog style and gathered her things to leave. Spencer was already out the door wanting to get a good seat in AP History while Hanna and Emily walked out to the math class they had together. Being the last one in class, Aria slowly walked up to the front and stood before him. See as the door to the classroom was left open and kids were laughing as they passed by. Aria tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she eyed him up and down.

"Um…Mr. Fitz, I was wondering if I could stop by during lunch? I have a few questions about the reading assignment." Aria bit her lower lip, hoping he would catch on.

"Of-Of courses Aria." He nodded, taking the letter from her hands. Drumming her fingers on his desk, she nodded too and walked out of the room. Glancing back once, she saw him smile as he read over her letter.

**Thank you for reading, I know I kinda left it at a weird place, but I'm just getting started again and since this is a two part chapter it will pick up where it left off. I'm currently working on an Ezria One-Shot and then I will post the second part of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please tell me what you thought...**

**1. Do you like the change in writing style? Being in third person rather than first?**

**2. Any ideas as to what you would like to see happen in the chapters to come? I NEED ideas!**

_**EZRIA, LOVE CONQUERS ALL...AND TO THINK IT STARTED WITH A CHEESEBURGER. REVIEW**_


	4. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with the next chapter. I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review, I only received one on the last chapter and found that my ****views declined drastically. I'm also really in need to ideas, I don't have any set plans for this story and with my crazy schedule this summer I'm finding it hard to write. So I'm basically leaving this story in your hands.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any PLL characters, if I did Ezra would have been in last nights episode...and Aria would have broken up with Jake the minute he said he doesn't like black and white movies. Or at the least, ran to his apartment when she saw how much better her mom's love life was than her own. I could just see it in her eyes, she misses Ezra. I know it! Any who... I don't own the chunk of lyrics to Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap towards the end either.**

**Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets**

Chapter Four: Hide and Seek

The lunchroom is crowded with teens as Aria sits at one of the numerous tables displaced around the large room. She is currently pushing around her pasta salad, trying to figure out if the meat mixed with the noodles is tuna, chicken, or even if it was edible. Sighing, she gives up and pushes the tray away from her, bumping into one of Spencer's textbooks. Aria decides to rest her head down on the table exhausted from her sleepless night.

"Do you mind?" she lifts her head with tired eyes to see Spencer sitting across from her with textbooks stacked around her and one open leaning against the rest as she feverishly takes notes. "Some of us are trying to get our work done." She states.

"Sorry…" Aria yawns, moving her tray towards her a little, but still giving herself elbow room as she leans her head in her hand. "You already have a mountain of homework?" Aria looks surprised, but then again she shouldn't be surprised she is Spencer. "How many AP classes are you taking anyways?" Cautious of her friend's answer.

"The six core classes…" Spencer blows a strand of hair out of her face as she continues to write, glancing from book to notebook every few seconds. "AP English, Government, Geometry, Chemistry, and French. Then I have the Business Committee on Wednesdays and Student Council on Fridays." She takes a deep breath. "Field hockey almost everyday and then just about any other elective I can get into." She sighs. "At this rate you will never see me again." Spencer states sarcastically. Aria looks between her friends with a laugh under their breath and smile at Spencer's dramatics.

"Spence, slow down your going to be running on empty before the day's even over." Hanna says before taking another bite of her cheeseburger and washing it down with her chocolate milk.

"Slowing down is not in the Hasting's vocabulary." Spencer laughs, before shaking her pen in frustration. Annoyed she jabs her pen against the table in loud taps as she tries to get the ink to flow. "Can I please borrow a pen this thing is-…ugh!" she grumbled.

"Here" Emily, reaches across and throws her pen onto Spencer's notebook before folding the piece of paper in front of her.

"Who is that for?" Hanna asks, pointing to the letter with a sweet potato french-fry in hand.

"It's for…Ali." Emily shyly remarks, quickly stuffing it inside her backpack.

"Ali?" Aria raises her eyes. Aria's stomach drops at the mention of her, wondering why Emily would be writing her a note.

"Yeah." Emily responds without looking up at the girls. "I just…need to tell her something and I thought I would just write it to her." Emily shifts a bit uncomfortably in her seat, but none of the girls take notice as Emily tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I still find it odd that she hasn't even bothered to call us." Hanna remarks with surprise. "Have any of you heard from her?" she asks looking between her friends.

"No." Spencer says, without looking up from her book.

"I wish…" Emily sighs in sadness. Aria looks down at her fingernails and chips the nail polish as she swallows the guilt rising within her.

"How about you Aria?" Hanna asks. Aria's head shoots up.

"Uh…no." Aria tries to dodge the conversation, by turning away from her friends and glancing around the other tables. She spots her brother with his lacrosse friends stuffing tacos into their mouth and then trying to talk, making her stomach queasy and a frown appearing on her face at the sight.

"Hey, what was with today in English?" Spencer questions, knitting her eyes together as she looks at Aria. She flips around and her breath hitches in throat.

"What-what do you mean?" she responds worried that she had figured out her secret with Ezra. Were they that obvious?  
"The cellphone?" Hanna adds on, figuring that's what Spencer meant.

"Yeah, you were really jumpy" Emily details.

"Oh um…it was nothing." Aria shakes her head, trying to shrug it off. Speaking of that she had to go talk to Ezra about it. "I just…" Aria swallows, clenching her school bag as she stands. She swings the bag over her shoulder, not making eye contact with her friends. She was lying to them. "I have to go and um…help my mom with something in her classroom." She remarks, as she picks up her open yogurt off her tray.

"Okay." Hanna says.

"See ya." Emily smiles.

"Text me later." Spencer calls out with a short glance to her friend before looking back at her book.

"Alright. Bye." Aria backs away from the table and proceeds towards the exit.

"Hey…" Aria smiled, as she shut and locked the classroom door behind her before closing the shade on the window.

"Hi…" Ezra looked up from his pile of work. He grinned and threw his pen down onto his desk before leaning back in his chair.

"How is your first day?" Aria approaches his desk and takes a seat on the edge.  
"Its um…good." Ezra rubs his eyes. "I just got done grading your friend Spencer's letter." He gestures to the papers on his desk. Aria glances down recognizes her friends cursive handwriting with tiny blue ink marks with Ezra's comments. "She seriously is already applying to UPenn?" He asks surprised.

"Yep. That's the Hastings." Aria shrugs. "Her family all got early admissions." She explains.

"She's still only in high school." Ezra responds.

"Yeah, well" Aria sighs. "She's taking AP classes and even took summer classes at Hollis." Aria brushes her hair behind her ear. She knows he's just trying to delay the unviable of why their day is so preoccupied by a blue eyed blonde named Alison. Silence falls between the couple, not completely uncomfortable, but not pleasant either.

"How are you holding up?" Ezra finally asks. His eyes stare straight at her and she lifts hers to meet his dark blue. She doesn't know how to respond to this. Should she just come right out and tell him her theory about the text message?

"How are you?" She takes the chance seeing as the door is locked to touch his hand.

"Answering a question with a question." He says as more of a statement than another question. He looks at the door before rubbing her hand gently with his. "Anyways…" He sighs. "Sorry about earlier. Her name just slipped out and-" Ezra started to ramble apologizing for the awkwardness during the attendance this morning.

"Actually…" Aria cuts him off. "We need to talk about that." Aria says quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra's voice sounds worried.

"I'm not sure." Aria responds, just as worried. "Remember when my phone went off in class?" She asks, taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" Ezra defiantly could tell something is wrong.

"I got a text…" Aria pauses. "I think it was from Alison." She says, her voice shaking.

"Seriously?" Ezra's voice is not only concerned, but also very curious. "Why do you think it was from her?" He wonders how she thinks it could be from Ali. Didn't it come from Ali's number?

"It was from an unknown number and it was signed A." Aria swallows the fear in her throat, but the fear in her stomach was still just as heavy. Her heart starts to beat rapidly as she slowly reaches into her pocket and retrieves her phone. Her eyes close as she hears Ezra reading the text out loud.

"I know what you did "that night", think you could get rid of me that easily did you? Remember, only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead… -A" Ezra clenched the phone in his hand, almost breaking it before snapping it close and rubbing his forehead. Aria opens her eyes and sees Ezra's reaction, feeling guilty and ashamed for forever telling him about the message, it would only worry him more.

"It has to be her…" Aria gestured to her phone. "Or someone else knows about us." She takes it from his hand and stuffs it back in her pocket. "We have to be really careful." She glances around the room, pulling her hand away from his. Ezra notices the way Aria looks around the room and pulls away, afraid that someone was watching them even now. Which someone actually could be doing if they really wanted to admit it.

"Hey…" Ezra pulls her towards him. "Don't worry." Aria spins around to look at him, slightly surprised to find him that close to her. "Lets not panic…" He shakes his head. "I told you that this is something we will get through together and I mean that." He looks her straight in the eyes. "Someone is probably just messing with you, seeing as to how your friends with Ali. By writing "that night" they probably just meant the night she went missing not what actually happened. But if it really is Ali, well" Ezra pauses. "We both know how she likes games." He finishes.

"Yeah," Aria rolls her eyes. "Hide and seek. Jumping out to scare you when you least expect it." Aria laughs under her breath. The bell signaling the end of lunch rings and Aria pulls away from Ezra, hoping down from his desk. "I have to get to class." She states, sad at the thought of leaving him.

"Can you come over tonight?" Ezra questions, hoping she would say yes.

"I can't my mom wants family dinner, but I can call you after." Aria tells him. He nods his head understanding, although she can tell he's not happy. Neither is she, but what can she do?

"It's a date." Ezra responds, at least he would still hear her voice. She leans in to kiss him, before second guessing herself just incase someone was watching them. Ezra opens his mouth, but closes it at seeing Aria's reaction and knowing what she was thinking. Instead, Ezra entwines their hands and gives them a squeeze and Aria does it back.

"Bye Mr. Fitz" She smiles as she walks to the classroom door and unlocks it, slipping out into the hallway.

~EZRIA~

Emily hadn't expected to take Ali's disappearance this hard. She knew she felt something special for her blonde friend, but was it really more than just loving her as a friend or a sister? Emily felt nervous standing in the middle of the empty hallway of her school. Staring down the rows of lockers, debating on whether or not to slip the letter in her hand inside Ali's locker. Would Ali understand what she wrote? Would she feel the same way or laugh her off? The last thing she needed is her parents finding out, Mr. and Mrs. Military and their perfect daughter.

So perfect all she could think of was breaking up with her boyfriend Ben and running away from this small down. She loved the small town atmosphere where everyone knows everyone, but she still feels like an outsider. Being in a small town, secrets can be unleashed and within a day everyone knows and they don't just let it go, they feed off of it like vultures and state their opinions right out in the open. Almost as bad as if the Amish were shunning her, she couldn't bare the humiliation. She could see it now, walking down the side walk with people staring at her some even crossing the street just to be away from her. How would her friends react if they ever found out?

Emily fanned herself with the letter as she took small steps towards her friend's locker. Glancing around there was no one insight seeing as how school is over for the day. Was she brave enough to go through with it? Swallowing the fear inside, she knew that if she didn't do it now she might never tell Ali the truth. After all, friends share their secrets, and if what Ali said was true than it would only bring them closer together.

Emily took a deep breath before dropping the letter between the slots in Alison's locker. Suddenly everything just felt right. Whether they turned out for the better or for the worse at least she was being honest and to Emily that was the best thing.

With the letter in Ali's locker Emily strode passed the gym and into the girl's locker room to get ready for swim practice. On one hand she was happy the season was starting up again. She hoped that her training throughout the summer had helped her gain enough momentum to possibly becoming anchor and captain for the year. She was happy that for a few hours she wouldn't be consumed by the thoughts of Ali and where she could be. For now, it was just Emily and the water.

Emily opened her locker and proceeded to pull her Rosewood Go Sharks! t-shirt over her head and let her shorts fall around her ankles before slip out of them as she hears her follow team mates voice's echo through the small space. She kicked off her tennis shoes and peeled her socks off her feet, feeling the cold tile beneath her. She took her folded swimsuit from inside her locker and let it fall unfolding in her hand as she striped the rest of her underclothes and quickly slips on her suit, tucking her hair inside her cap before folding her clothes.

Its then that Emily notices the folded paper in her locker, stationary that resembles the very letter she just placed inside Ali's locker. Looking around confused, Emily sees that no one is really paying attention, as they get ready for practice. With knitted eyes, Emily unfolds the letter. She almost drops it to the floor as she reads and then rereads the letter over and over again, a sinking feeling inside.

_Don't worry Em, girls like you always "come out" to me. No need to worry, I'll keep your secret…for now. You're still my favorite. -A_

Emily feels faint as she tries to keep herself steady. She hears a group of girl's loud laughter coming from the corner of the locker room and Emily clutches the letter to her chest. Darting her eyes to the girls she realizes they weren't even looking at her, but she still feels uneasy. Who is A? How do they know? Could it be Alison? There's no way Alison could have read her letter and slipped into the locker room without Emily seeing her.

Emily tucked the letter between her clothes and slammed her locker shut as she walked out to the pool. What she thought would be a relaxing few hours in the water now seemed to be a never ending whirlwind of questions with no answers as she tried to forget about the letter in her locker, but it was no use. Someone knew her darkest secret, and even though A said they wouldn't expose her yet, she never knew when it would be, how it would be done, and who would be told. Emily felt like she was sinking in deep water. Sinking. Sinking. Sinking.

~EZRIA~

The coach's whistle could be heard on the far side of the soccer field where Spencer stood out of breath with her field hockey stick in hand. The sun was shining and she could feel the sweat on her neck from the intense practice. All heads rose as the piercing sound resonated to their ears and they saw the tall dark hair of Ian Thomas waving them in. Along with the rest of her teammates, Spencer jogged towards the bleachers. Ian, aka Melissa, Spencer's older sister's boyfriend put his hands on his hips as he watched the girls gather around him. His eyes lingering on Spencer a bit longer than he had any of the other girls.

"Great job out there today girls." Ian smiled; Spencer couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes. She always did find him attractive, but she would never admit that to anyone. Well maybe she did Ali that one night she spent the night at her house they got into her mom's liquor cabinet, but she would never let Melissa hear of it. She was actually quite surprised how long Melissa and Ian have been together, seeing as he was a player and her sister was little miss perfect. "Tryouts for team captain will be held next week, but before I let you go I just wanted to say that you're all starting off the season on a very strong note." Spencer was so looking forward to tryouts; she wanted that position so badly she could taste it. "I will see you all tomorrow after school." With that wrapping up practice he allowed the girls to disperse to the locker room.

Spencer walked through a small crowd of her teammates over to the shiny blue and silver bleachers and grabbed her field hockey bag. Bending over, she placed her stick inside the duffel bag and removed a towel as she wiped the back of her neck. After tossing it back into her bag she removed her water bottle and zipped up the middle of the bag and crossed it over her shoulder.

"Hey Spence!" turning around she noticed Ian walking towards her, his smile wide on his face.

"Hey Ian." Spencer politely acknowledges him. She adjusts the shoulder strap on her bag before taking a long sip of water.

"You were excellent out there today, you really improved your shooting range over the summer didn't you?" Ian asked with curiosity.

"Umm…yeah I did." Spencer nodded, tucking a strand hair behind her ear that fell from her ponytail.

"Well I just wanted to say," Ian pauses, as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. They proceed to the gym entrance walking in step together. "That I think you have a very good chance at making captain this season. I mean, you're dedicated and very skillful on the field. Just what we need." He states, and Spencer looks down at her shoes trying to hide the blush. By now they are the only two left walking into the building and Spencer finally has the courage to look up at him, their eyes locked on each others and for a split second Spencer thinks they are about to kiss. At the last second Ian pulls away and pats Spencer on the back like it was no big deal, like they weren't just about to kiss walking into the gym leaving Spencer to watch him fade into the dark.

Spencer tugs on the back of her ponytail and swings her hockey stick in hand as she finishes the short walk to the gym lockers. Just as she is opening the locker room door she hears her name called yet again.

"Spencer!" Spencer once again turns, seeing Ian with his head sticking out of the boy's locker room door. "Tell your sister I will be home a little late! I have to deal with some things!" He yells.

"Okay…" Spencer nods and walks into the cold locker room feeling relief from the heat outside. Spencer once again tugs on her ponytail before opening her gym locker. At that moment she recognizes the email alert on her phone and slips it from the side pocket in her duffel bag and sees the new mail envelope blinking on her screen. She bites her lip, hoping that it's the confirmation that her new purple tank top would be delivered, but instead it read Unknown Sender. Spencer clicked delete, figuring it was just a chain letter. Spencer placed the phone inside her locker after seeing the message deleted sign appear on the screen. She took another gulp of her water, hearing the email alert sound again. Sighing, Spencer looked at the email alerts and once again saw Unknown Sender, this time she was confused. Deciding to click on the message she was shocked at what she read.

_Scoring goals on the field is one thing, but scoring them with your sister's boyfriend is something I'm willing to fowl. You kiss…I tell. -A_

Spencer's throat went dry; looking around the locker room she couldn't see anyone with his or her cellphones out. She hadn't thought anyone was watching them on the field. How did they even know about her feelings towards Ian? The only person she ever told was…wait. A. Could that stand for Alison? Was she back? Spying on her and Ian? She quickly closed the screen on her phone and tossed it in her duffle bag as she tried to make sense of it all. All the while feeling as if someone was watching her every move.

~EZRIA~

Hanna sat under one of the few shaded benches near the school's front doors. Staring straight ahead, she watched as the last few cars left in the parking lot drove away. Glancing every few minutes at the parking lot entrance she hoped to see her dad's car soon. She was starting to get really hungry and couldn't wait to spend a nice dinner with him who she hadn't seen in about three weeks. Glancing at the digital clock on her cellphone Hanna sighed, he was an hour and half late and she had already seen Emily and Spencer drive off in their cars. It was moments like these when she wished she had a car, but ever since her parents started fighting they wouldn't agree on getting her a car.

A loud grumble erupted from the blonde's stomach, giving in to the need she unzipped her pink backpack and reached inside for the bag of chips. Eating was all she ever does she thinks, she eats when she's nervous, sad, lonely, or even just because she's plain hungry. She craves ice cream and fried food and often can't help herself when it comes seconds sometimes even third helpings.

She often feels ashamed for this, and Alison isn't any help calling her Hefty Hanna. That is her nickname and hears it if often when Hanna is on the kick for food whether she needs it or not. She tries to hide this from her friends, but with her constant weight gain it only leads to more depression and more cravings.

Stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth she savors the salty cheddar flavor as she hears her phone buzz in her pocket. Dropping her head as she brushes the residue from the chips onto her jeans, she removes her phone. The screen is bright with the alert of a new text message and she opens it.

_New Message: Don't worry Hanna. Your daddy may forget about you, but I never will. Just…don't go all Hefty Hanna on me. –A_

Hanna stops chewing the food in her mouth, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Reading the bold black print on the white screen she feels like wanting throw up. Her eyes glued to the words Hefty Hanna. Was this Alison? Did the A stand for her fellow blonde friend? Tearing her eyes from the screen she glanced around her, but saw no signs of Ali anywhere. Sucking in a deep breath, Hanna crumpled up the bag of chips and stuffed it inside her backpack. Swallowing back the tears, she sniffled. By now her dad was two hours late. The text was right, her dad had forgotten about her. She thought about calling him, but then decided against it. If would be too embarrassing.

"Hanna…" A tiny voice emerged from behind her. Turning around, she saw the skinny brunette with pigtails wearing a striped sweater and dark jeans. She recognized the girl with thick-rimmed glasses as Mona. Alison often called her a geek or just plain "it", but then again that was Ali. She had a name for everyone, hence Hefty Hanna.

"Hi." Hanna smiled, trying to composer herself. The last thing she needed was Mona seeing her on the verge of tears. Without saying anything else, Mona sat on the bench beside her glancing, at her feet. She could tell Mona wasn't use to being around people, but then again Hanna often felt like Mona. She would never admit it, especially since she hangs out with Alison, but if it wasn't for Ali she knew she would be just like Mona.

"Did…did you hear about the sale going on at the Rosewood Mall?" Mona whispered, glancing up at Hanna with a smile before back down at her shoes.

"Um yeah…" Hanna nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to go?" Mona was ready to be rejected, but was surprised when Hanna agreed.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun." Hanna stood to her feet and grabbed her bag. Maybe going to the mall would help her clear her head with the whole Unknown Message from A and her dad forgetting her. Maybe this could be the start to a friendship, she thought as they headed out to Mona's small car in the parking lot.

~EZRIA~

Aria sits at the dinner table; her feet folded crisscross in her chair, Ella giving up on her daughter's bad habit. The table is quite for the most part, her brother Mike, scarfing down his plate of food beside her so he could run out the door to meet up with her friends at the basketball court. Ella on the other hand takes slow bites in the hope that Byron would be home soon and they could finish dinner together as a family. Aria pushed the mashed potatoes on her plate around; she really wasn't in the mood to eat despite her not eating much of a lunch either. Her thoughts were still consumed by the text message she received during English.

"So how were your classes?" Ella took a bite of her pork chop.

"It was good." Aria weakly smiled.

"Just good… I'm surprised your not raving about your English teacher." Ella smirked. Aria about dropped her fork.

"Why-why would say that?" Aria swallowed her nerves, her heart thumping.

"Well after this morning I thought you would have a lot to say about his class that's all." Ella shrugged.

"Well I have Mrs. Welsh, and let me say I was about half asleep in her class before she even took attendance." Mike butted into the conversation, his mouth full of food. Aria couldn't help but laugh under breath. She had Mrs. Welsh last year and she understood just what Mike meant.

"So far he just has us reading When The Secrets Unfold."

"Oh…I loved that book. Passion, romance, and mystery. The love story was always something special."

"Really? You think so? I didn't think you approved of the whole love child secret relationships thing?" Aria raised her eyes surprised.

"Some aspects of the book are a bit risky to say the least, but overall it was a good book." Ella motioned her fork towards Aria to take another bite of food like she was still a toddler.

"Can I please go to the basketball court now?" Mike cut in again. His plate was clean and by the annoyed look on his face you could tell he didn't like being the only guy at the table. "Its times like these when I wish dad was home…all this girl talk." Mike squirmed and scooted his chair away from the table with a loud squeeze against the hardwood floor.

"Sure…" Ella laughed. "Just put your plate in the sink." She gestured to towards the kitchen. "Speaking of your father. I wonder what's taking him so long?" Ella glanced at the coo-coo clock on the wall then towards the front door. Aria looked down at her plate of food. She hated these moments, this secret, but she wasn't about to tell her mom the truth. By keeping the secret about her dad she was not only keeping this family together, but she was not hurting anyone. Anyone but herself, she thinks.

"He's probably in a meeting or something." Mike yelled from the kitchen, practically tossing the plate and glass in the sink.

"Or something is more like it…" Aria mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" Ella leaned in.

"Oh nothing…" Aria quickly responded. She hadn't realized she had actually said it out loud. "May I be excused too?" Aria pushed her seat away from the table, before even getting her moms permission. Mike was just closing the front door with a small bang as Aria picked up her plate from the table.

"Oh I forgot," Ella spoke up, stopping her daughter just as she was at the archway of the door that leads from the dinning room into the kitchen. "How are the girls doing since Ali going missing? Any word?" Ella asked, concern evident in her voice. Aria's back was to her mom, she closed her eyes wishing she hadn't brought up the subject.

"Um…they are trying to hold it together." Aria slowly turned around, nodding. Aria sighs. Ella watched her carefully, wanting to gage her daughter's reaction. The school had been flooded with gossip about Ali's disappearance and about her group of friends. "I mean, Spencer's not enjoying having the cops around her house. Emily is putting up fliers around town and Hanna just thinks Ali is with some guy." Aria tries to stay calm as she shakes her head from side to side while explaining how her friends feel.

"I can't imagine what Mrs. DeLaurentis is feeling right now." Ella's smile turns into a pained sad expression. Aria had to swallow down her tears, she hadn't even thought about Mrs. DeLaurentis. Just one more thing for Aria to grieve over, she thinks.

"Yeah…" Aria finally breathed out, trying not to cry. She had to hold her plate with two hands just so she wouldn't drop it on the floor.

At this moment she wanted to run to her mom and kneel before her as she rests her head on her mom's lap and cries, telling her everything that has happened. Her seeing Ezra, the fact that Ali was seeing him too, the night Aria hit her and she wouldn't wake up, the next morning and the cops not finding her, the text message, and just about every other secret she could think of. But Aria doesn't move, she just stands there on shaky legs as silence fills the room.

"How are you doing?" Ella asks, seeing the far off look in her daughter's eyes. She could tell something was bothering her, but wanted Aria to come to her when she was ready.

"I'm-" Aria starts after a long pause, but is interrupted by the front door opening.

"Honey, I'm home!" Byron's loud booming voice echoes through the small house. Aria closes her gapping mouth and watched as her father stalks into the room placing his brief case and coat on one of the dining room chairs. He kisses Aria on the top of her head, her eyes gazing into his as he smiles, warmly, but she can see the secret inside. His tie hangs loose around his neck and Aria can feel her stomach become queasy.

"Byron, there you are." Ella greets her husband by standing from the table and gives him a chased kiss before hugging him.

"Sorry…I was working with a student." Byron apologizes. Aria's stomach flip-flops at the mention of a student. Really, Aria isn't certain it was the student she was thinking of, but by her fathers appearance and reaction to greeting her she had a strong feeling it was that student.

"I thought your office hours were during afternoon, not evening?" Aria questioned, giving her father a sideways glance before folding her arms.

"I was in a meeting during those hours so I thought I would see student's later tonight." Byron explained further. Ella nodded and glanced between the two, a tense atmosphere lying over the room. "Did I interrupt something?" Byron chuckled, trying to clear the air by changing the subject.

"No." Aria quickly states, knowing there is nothing she could do about this secret right now.

"Here…take a seat and I will warm up your food." Ella lifted one of the dining room chairs for him to sit in and goes into the kitchen. With her dad home and her mom preoccupied with him, Aria heads up the stairs in twos before her mom could start up their previous conversation again.

Closing her bedroom door, making sure it shut all the way she hits the radio on her dresser as she walks further into her dimly lit room. Her dresser is cramped with photos and statues from family get together through the years. Her closet is slightly messy, but what teenage girl's clothes aren't thrown on the floor in search of the perfect outfit accessories? Her bedroom walls seem even dinger in the dim light and with her window propped open by a few books she can feel the crisp air.

She can hear the happy laughter coming from downstairs and she turns the music up even louder to some country song she doesn't really know the lyrics to just so she could drown them out. Deep down inside she knows that this isn't really her life. At night is when everything hits home; her parents aren't really the happy couple her mom thinks they are. Her dad is secretly seeing someone else, and to top it all off, he's making his own daughter hide it. And whether her parents know it or not, their daughter isn't the perfect little girl they think she is.

Sighing, she shuffles across her floor towards her bed that is against her bedroom wall, a row of books stacked neatly on the bookshelf just above her bed. The song on the radio changes to a familiar song, an eerie ballad of echoing breathy words that filter to her ears.

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?_

She reflects where her life is taking her, and how she has gotten to be here. Everything was happening in such a fast speed that Aria felt like she was being left behind in the dust.

_The dust has only just begun to fall…_

She swallows the lump in her throat as she glances around at the dusty photo frames on her dresser. The one of her and her friends on that day in the dark over by Rittenhouse Square, the one where Ali was in the middle, like always.

_Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes._

_This can't be happening…_

She lowers her head as she bends her stomach over her bed, gripping her bedspread in a vise grip. Trying to stop the tears she wanted so desperately to spill out. She rubs her eyes and falls to her knees in front of her bed, burying her head in her lap. Its now, in the quite of her own bedroom where she can let everything out, she thinks to herself, but nothing happens. She wants to feel something…anything expects for the pain in her chest, the ringing in her ears, and secrets weighing down her life.

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines._

_All those years they were here first…_

She lets her hands fall on the hardwood floor as she physically struggles to push herself around so her back is leaning against her bed. She can't help but think about how Ali and how she had been the one there before any one else. How she had been there before Ezra had stepped in and then she hit Ali, and it had all fallen apart.

Aria stares blankly at her phone sitting beside her as the song continues to play in the background of her small bedroom. Her mind is so blank, it doesn't even register when she picks it up, unlocks the screen, scrolls through her contacts, and hits CALL. Bringing the phone to her ear, she can hear the bubbly voice on the other end, but it's just her voicemail. Closing her eyes, she licks her dry lips waiting for the beep.

"Okay Ali…" she says in a shaky voice. "Please…" she sniffles. "Let the game end. I-I know hide and seek was always your favorite game, and I know your probably mad at me for what I did." She swallows the tears. "I mean, you were always here for me and I threw it all away and I'm just really sorry." She cries, no longer able to keep it in. "But I don't want to play anymore." Aria grips the phone in her tiny hand, her voice angry at the thought of Ali playing around, hurting her. "You win…" Aria pauses, her voice calming back down. "Just…stop hiding…and come home." She starts to talk more, when the recording beeps again and asks if she would like to rerecord her message she just sighs and shuts her phone.

Within seconds her phone starts to buzz in her hand and she sees Ezra's initials on pop up on the screen. Smiling weakly, she answers the phone. Never expecting what she's about to hear.

"Are you watching the news?" Straight and to the point, without as much as a Hello.

"No…" Aria slowly drags out, confused by his erupt question. She debates on whether to get up and head downstairs to the TV room, but she doesn't have the energy to do so.

"They found her, Aria." He says, his voice echoing in her ears, and finally the ringing has stopped.

"They-They did? Is she…" she can't bring herself to ask. Her heart is thumping in her chest and her whole body is sweating, as she looks to her window and hears sirens running past her house. Towards Ali's, house. A long silence fills the line as Aria waits for Ezra to reply, wondering if he had actually said it and she had just missed it.

"She's dead, Aria." He finally says, and her breath hitches in her throat. "They found her body in her backyard." Aria drops her phone as the tears fall down her face in silence. Had Ali been alive when they left her and she attempted to go get help by going home, but just couldn't make it? Had she really, just killed her best friend?

Ezra calls her name repeatedly, not hearing any further response other than the sound of a loud thud. Did she faint from the news? He calls her name again, his voice panicked with worry.

Finally she manages to pick up the phone and say, "I'm-I'm here." She blinks a few times as she tries to gather her thoughts. "Listen…I will see you tomorrow. I just want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure your okay? Maybe you can-" Ezra starts, but Aria cuts him off.

"Yeah, I'm sure…I'll talk to you later." She sniffles, and runs her hand through her messy hair. "Love you. Bye." She responds quickly.

"Love yo-" But he doesn't even get to finish before she closes her phone, ending the call. Hanging up, she hears her phone beep, thinking its one of the girls. Opening the message without thinking twice, she immediately regrets it upon seeing the Unknown Message.

_Unknown Message: Hide and seek…you found Ali. But guess what? The games not over…it's just the beginning. I'm still here…and I know everything. -A_

Aria glanced around her room that dreaded feeling that someone was watching her creeping in. She swallows the fear in her throat and tries to keep her head from spinning as she hits delete on her phone. But within seconds the message reappears. Scared even more now, Aria just closes her phone and on shaky legs stands up. Surprised she hasn't heard from her friends, she feels too drained to even call them. Then again, there were all probably too shocked to call and frankly, Aria wouldn't know what to say. She walks past her window and climbs into bed, the lights on. Sleep wasn't an option tonight, but at least with the lights on she would feel safer than if she were in the dark with all the shadows lurking outside.

If only Aria had looked out her window she would have seen the dark van with a hooded figure on the inside looking out at her. Spying on her through her open window. The figure in black grins, that little liar should really learn to keep her window closed…than again there are many things that little liar should learn.

Black leather gloves click the red button on an old tape recorder, the wheels spinning the flimsy plastic as Aria's voice filters through the speaker. In the background you can hear the muffled sound of Hide and Seek lyrics playing from the radio.

"Okay Ali…Please. Let the game end. I-I know hide and seek was always your favorite game, and I know your probably mad at me for what I did. I mean, you were always here for me and I threw it all away and I'm just really sorry. But I don't want to play anymore. You win. Just…stop hiding…and come home." Those same black gloves from earlier hit the stop button and Aria's voice stops. Setting the recorder down on the dashboard, they pull from their black pocket a cell phone. Ali's silver cellphone, with her name bedazzled on the back. They see the missed call and voicemail registering and hits delete. Once the screen showed that the message was gone, they set it beside the recorder and started up the engine. Going down the street and around the corner flashing blue and red lights glare through the side window of –A's black van. The police are directing traffic slowly and –A takes their time to watch the scene unfold as a body bag is lifted onto a stretcher. Their thought being, what would happen if Ezra and Aria were here to see this? Not to worry… -A vows to never let them forget.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW because they are what let me know people are still reading this story. And I would LOVE to hear all ideas you may have. **


End file.
